


Just a Knock Away

by iamsomebodynobody



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bananas, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Kissing, Little Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsomebodynobody/pseuds/iamsomebodynobody
Summary: Tommy is Techno's younger brother, who he's put as guardian over when Dadza is out adventuring. It was late and there's a knock and low and behold its... you guessed it... you gotta read it lol enjoy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 326





	Just a Knock Away

Techno had just finished putting Tommy to bed and put the kettle on boil when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, hoping whoever it was would just go away, he didn’t have the energy to talk to anyone. When the knock was persistent for every fifteen seconds, he got annoyed and approached the door muttering death threats. When he had opened it, he had not expected to see his childhood friend turned rival there leaning against the door frame.

“Hey, Technoblade,” he sighs like he was admitting defeat.

“Dream,” he nods back, looking him up and down. He immediately notices a little brunette in his arms, no older than Tommy. He also noted that Dream was looking worse for wear, he was soaked head to toe from the snow and he stunk.

“I know we weren’t on the best terms,” he sighs. “But this is the last thing I want to be doing.” Techno starts to close the door. Dream stops the closing door by sticking his foot in the way. “Wait… I’m sorry, I’m just not in a good place right now. And I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for him,” Dream says, holding out the little brunette at arm's length towards Techno.

“You have a kid?”

“No, not really, I mean he’s not mine, he’s my younger brother,” he says, pulling the boy back into his embrace.

“So what’s this got to do with me?” Techno says, leaning in the door frame. Dreams about to answer, when the kettle starts wheezing, he sighs, “come in.”

“Thank you,” he says, putting the boy down and closing the door behind him.

“You have to convince me to let you stay though, tea?” he asks, opening a cabinet. 

“I’m all set,” Dream says, rubbing his arms, the little boy hiding behind him. Techno shrugs and pours himself some, when he’s done making his tea he sits down by the roaring fireplace.

“Like I said before I’m down on my luck and you’re my last resort,” Dream sighs, looking down at the little boy, who was now dozing off in his arms.

“What about your goons?” Techno asks, raising an eyebrow as he sips his tea.

“They aren’t my goons and George went back to London when his school visa expired, and Sapnap is living with his partner,” Dream sighs once again looking like he was admitting defeat. Honestly, this was the closest he’d seen Dream come to admitting defeat, Techno realizes it almost physically hurt himself knowing that Dream couldn’t do it all. “Can we stay here till I get on my feet?” 

Techno smirks knowing that he had all the power in the situation, he could send his rival back out there, but what type of person would that make him? A terrible one, he imagines himself and Tommy in the same situation, and he hopes that if the roles were reversed that Dream would open up his home (his mega huge house goes to a different school… God get off his case) to him and his little brother. Techno sighs pushing up his glasses before rubbing his temples. 

“Fine, you both can stay,” Techno sighs.

Dreams face breaks out into a huge smile and let out a happy whoop. 

“But be quiet, Tommy is sleeping and you--” Techno stops what he is saying when he hears the pitter-patter of little feet approaching. 

“Big T, what was that!” he shouts, running down the hall. He sighs and stands up.

“Tommy, what have I said about getting out of bed?” the pinkette asks, looking down on the little blonde.

“I know but-” he starts, looking up at the big man. He sighs, “not to get out.”

“Now since you're up, you can say hello to our guests,” Techno says, picking up the small blonde. “Tommy, this is Dream, an old friend, and this is his younger brother.”

“Is your dad adventuring too?” Tommy asks, the freckled man in front of him. “What’s your brother’s name?” he says, not caring about the answer to the first question.

“This is Toby,” Dream says, ruffling the younging’s hair. With a yawn, he opens his eyes to reveal that they are sparkly blue. 

“I’m going to put him back to bed, there’s stuff to clean you both up in the bathroom, Toby can borrow Tommy’s clothes,” Techno says, carrying his brother down the hall. 

Not being able to pronounce Toby, Tommy calls out. “Night Tubbo!” Dream lets out a chuckle and takes his sleepy brother to the bathroom. When he’s done bathing the three-year-old, he finds a towel and stack of clothes behind him. He didn’t hear Techno walk in but he shrugs and puts his brother to bed in the same bed as Tommy.

“There's a guest room next to mine you can stay in,” Techno says, nonchalantly, finishing his now lukewarm tea. 

“I can’t thank you enough, I don’t know how much longer we could’ve gone living on the streets,” he sighs.

“I can lend you clothes, I don’t know how well they’ll fit though,” Techno says, washing his teacup. “There are towels in the closet hall if you want to wash up, I’m going to head to bed,” Techno says, putting the tea cup on the drying rack before heading down the hall towards his room. 

Techno plops down in his chair, getting ready for a steam, he puts on his headset and starts his stream. He decides to do a shorter, more lowkey, stream being tired from dealing with Dream and Toby. “Bye, chat,” he says, ending the stream. He leans back in his chair just letting himself be with his thoughts a moment. His stream went well, but people were asking about him, and like he normally did, he gave the generic ‘doing good’. He was glad he doesn’t use a face cam at all. He stands up, turns off his monitors, and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was two hours after he’d talked to Dream and he was sure that the man was in bed, which he was thankful for when he came out to an empty bathroom and kitchen.

He drinks a glass of water and heads to bed, locking the outside door as he passes to go to his room. He falls into a restful sleep. He woke up the next morning at his regular time and slumped to the kitchen, he started brewing his coffee when the front door opened. He’s skeptical because he wakes up pretty early. When he entered the living room there stood Dream. 

“Good morning,” Techno mutters, looking the man up and down.

“Did you just wake up?” he asks, noticing the shoes already, there he slips his shoes off by the door. Techno nods his head before walking towards the kitchen, not hearing the blonde mutter to himself something about morning voices. 

“Coffee?” Techno asks, lifting the now fullish pot.

“Yeah thanks,” Dream says as Technoblade hands him an empty mug. 

“Do I want to know what you were doing?” he asks, passing him the pot of coffee.

“Just clearing my head,” Dream sighs, taking a sip of the black coffee. There was a moment of silence interrupted by a parade of pitter-pattering of little feet. 

“Big T! Why’d you give Tubbo my favorite pj’s?” Tommy wines, tugging on his arm. 

“I didn’t realize they were your favorite, don’t worry when I wash the clothes, you can wear that pair and Toby can wear a different pair,” Techno sighs, helping the young boy on to the tall stool. “Will Toby eat pancakes?”

“Pancakes! I love pancakes, I also love bees!” Toby says, putting his arms in the air. Dream picks him up and kisses his head before sitting him down on the stool next to Tommy. 

“Do you syrup on your pancakes Tubbo, if you don’t we can’t be friends,” Tommy says, his face too serious for something so simple.

“Of course! And it’s Tubbo, not Tubbo,” Toby says, meaning to say Toby, but he couldn’t pronounce it correctly.

“Yooooo, Techno,” a voice came from the living room.

“In here Wilbur,” Techno says, grabbing out ingredients.

“Wilby!” Tommy says, dropping out of his seat. He races out of the room and jumps up into Wilbur’s arms. He carries Tommy back into the room.

“Dream? Who’s your friend, Tommy?” Wilbur says, putting the little blonde on his seat.

“This is Tubbo,” Tommy says, poking Toby’s arm.

“That’s Toby, Dream’s brother,” Techno sighs, mixing the ingredients. “I was going to text but I woke up late. I don’t need you to take Tommy today.”

“Aww, I don’t get to hang out with Wilby today?” Tommy pouts.

“You can but do you really want to leave Toby alone?” Techno asks, warming up the stove.

“I could take Toby with me too,” Wilbur shrugs. “If that’s ok with you Dream.”

“That works with me,” Dream says, pulling out his phone. It didn’t take Techno long to feed the kids. When they were fed and dressed, Wilbur took them to a nearby park to play and get their energy out.

“So what do you do when Tommy is with Wilbur,” Dream asks, following Techno down the hall.

“Wilbur comes by once a week so I can get all the cleaning and since you’re living here rent here at the moment you can help unless you already have something planned,” Techno shrugs, picking up Tommy’s hamper, which now included Toby’s clothes from yesterday.

“I was just looking for job offers around here during breakfast, there’s a village not too far from here as you know, and their blacksmith is in need of some heavy lifters,” Dream says. “So I was wondering if you could watch Toby while I go apply after I’m done helping you clean.”

“Yeah, Tommy usually naps after he eats lunch because he’s exhausted after getting home from the park,” Techno says, walking down his basement stairs to the washing machine. Techno showed Dream how he liked his house clean and run.

Dream helps Techno with the chores and by the time they’re done, the boys are in Wilbur’s arms almost asleep. “I guess they were tired,” Wilbur says, bringing the boys into the kitchen. 

“Lunch is almost ready, wake them up,” Techno says, grabbing out plates.

“Wait, I thought if they’re sleeping we’re supposed to leave them sleeping,” Dream says, looking at the yawning boys.

“Tommy works best on a schedule, if he doesn't have the structure we wouldn’t be able to get much done, it would be too overwhelming for not just him but me,” Techno says, pouring apple juice into cups for the boys. Wilbur sits up the boys in their seats and with a yawn, they start eating their food. Tommy slowly starts to tell them about the park. By the time they’re done eating, Tommy and Toby were almost fully awake. Tommy was getting out of his seat when Techno tutted at him. Tommy sighs and slumps off to his room without having to be told. “Toby, it’s time for a nap, Dreams got stuff to do,” Techno says.

“Do I have to?” Toby pouts.

Techno raises an eyebrow while retorting, “Tommy’s gonna be sleepin, so you’re either going to be up and helping me with work or taking a nap with Tommy.” Techno says, giving him his options.

“I’m going to sleep,” Toby says, following Tommy down the hall.

“Com’on, Tubbo, don’t be lame,” Tommy shouts from his room. Techno follows the boys and tucks Tommy in, Dream doing the same for Tubbo. Techno ruffles Tubbo’s hair before closing the door, leaving the boys to nap.

“I’ll be back real soon,” Dream says as they re-enter the kitchen.

“Where ya going?” Wilbur asks, peeling a banana.

“The town’s blacksmith, I’m looking for a job,” Dream says, pulling on the coat he’d been wearing last night when he knocked on Techno’s door. 

“Good luck,” Wilbur says, as Dream walks out the door. “Got any wine? Those boys are very tiring,” Wilbur says, leaning on the counter.

“Whatever wine was leftover from last time,” Techno says, grabbing the dishes. “I have to go edit videos while they sleep if you wanna stick around you can,” Techno says, leaving his brother with his goal to drink wine.

Techno didn’t know how long he was editing when he’s interrupted by Tommy tugging on his braid. “Hi, Tommy, how’s your nap,” Techno asks, saving his video’s progress.

“Tubbo let me use his bee, and I lent him, Henry,” Tommy says, holding out the bee.

“Whatcha working on Big T?” Tommy asks, lifting his arms Techno picks him up and shows him his work.

“Tommy, Techie,” Toby asks, from the hall. 

“In here Tubbo,” Tommy calls, hoping off Techno’s lap. He opens Techno’s door letting Toby in. 

“Is Dream back?” Toby asks, still holding Henry.

“I don’t think so,” Techno says, standing up, turning off his monitor. “How was your nap, Toby?”

“I slept good,” Toby says, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Wilbur, you still here?” Techno asks, ushering the boys out of his room. 

“Aww, he didn’t say bye,” Tommy sighs.

“Why don’t you show Toby your toys,” Techno offers.

“Oh yeah! Dad always brings back cool toys from his adventures,” Tommy says, opening his toybox. Techno sighs, grabbing his book of the bookshelf, he sits down on the couch, letting the boys play together. When he hears Dream enter he doesn’t look up from his book when he asks, “how was it?”

“It went surprisingly good, I’m going to be working a couple of days a week,” Dream says, shrugging off his coat. “You gotta anything I can use to make a celebratory dinner?”

“I always have stuff in the house to make homemade meals, a thing Philza always wanted us to do but never had time for,” Techno says, closing his book. He stands up not saying anything, but Dream follows. “Here’s the pantry, do what you please,” he says. 

Little did Techno know Dream was not the best at cooking, he should’ve thought about that before letting him cook, but ya live ya learn. They spent the time after dinner cleaning up Dream’s mess as the boys watched Shrek. He didn’t like the movie, but Dream wheezed as he overheard a bit of the movie, even though he’d seen it a million times according to him. 

After everything was cleaned, Techno sat down on the couch next to the boys and opened his book. The boys fall asleep while the montage of Fiona and Shrek are being lonely to the song Hallelujah. The movie ends and Techno picks up Tommy and changes him into his favorite pj’s while Dream changes Toby. They tuck the boys into their beds when Tommy grabs his wrist. 

“Tell me the Thesus story?” Tommy yawns.

“The Theseus story?” Techno corrects, sitting on the edge of the boy’s shared bed. Techno ruffles Tommy’s hair and recounts the familiar story of Theseus. Tommy loves the story and it always puts him to sleep. 

“That’s an interesting story to tell a three-year-old,” Dream says from where he was leaning in the doorway.

“It’s a good life lesson,” Techno shrugs, brushing past the tall blond man.

For a couple of weeks everything continues on like this, spending time with the boys, taking care of them, streaming, and editing videos. Wilbur visiting and the boys going to the park or doing other fun things with him, they genuinely loved spending time with their ‘Wilby’. 

Dream had caught himself starting to call Toby, Tubbo, and he grinned brightly every time he heard the nickname. Tommy and Tubbo became best friends in the short time they were together. Dream and Techno started to get along well together, no longer rivals, they were still competitive though.

“Hey, Dream, can we talk a second?” Techno asks, approaching the tall blond as he was playing with the boys.

“Yeah, what’s up Techno,” Dream said, standing up off the floor. They step into the kitchen and Techno turns his back to Dream as he cooks. 

“Tommy and Tubbo have been getting along well,” Techno points out.

“Yeah.”

“What I’m tryna say is you’re working in the middle of the week, the boys are happy and it’s good for both of them, socially.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’m home every day, which works out for you,” Techno says, turning to face the man.

“What’re you trying to say?” Dream asks, leaning forward on the counter.

“Move in?”

“That’s unexpected,” Dream said, sitting up.

“Well it benefits both of us,” Techno shrugs, turning away from the smirking man.

“It’d fix my problem, and I wouldn’t want my friend to miss me,” Dream says, walking around the island, he throws a casual arm around pinkett's shoulder. Techno sighs, regretting all his decisions that lead up to this point.

Dream came home from work the next with a huge smile. “I had a great idea,” Dream says, sitting down on the couch next to him, he puts an arm around his shoulder, casually.

“And what’s that?” Techno deadpans, closing his book.

“Bunkbeds!”

“What are you a child?”

“Not for us, obviously, but for the boys.”

“I haven’t told them, yet, I was going to tell them during dinner,” Techno says, shrugging off Dream’s arm. 

“Pog.”

“God you’re cringe,” Techno says, standing up to start preparing dinner.

“Tommy, Tubbo, Dream and I decided that he and Tubbo will be staying with us a while,” Techno says, the little boys’ faces lighting up with bright smiles.

“Yay! Tubbo, we get to hang out big man!” Tommy says, high fiving the older boy.

Another two weeks later, something changes. Dream was in charge of putting the boys to bed, and Techno decided to start his stream early, which Dream not knowing what he was doing while he was in his room. He’s about forty-five minutes into his stream when he hears a knock, expecting it to be Tommy, he mutes before saying come in. 

“Techno?” a voice that was definitely not Tommy came from behind him. He turns around to see Dream, he turns back to the monitor, he unmutes for a minute, “hey, chat, give me a minute,” Techno says, pressing mute, but not really, he misses the button and doesn’t realize it.

“What’s up, Dream?” he says, taking off his headset.

“Tommy has a fever, and Tubbo has a sore throat,” Dream says, ignoring whatever’s going on behind Techno.

“Ok give me about,” Techno starts, looking at his phone for the time before continuing, “ten minutes, and I’ll be out.” 

Dream nods and leaves the room. “Hey, chat, I’m back,” Techno says, turning back to the screen, he reads the chat. “I was unmuted? No, I wasn’t, you didn’t hear anything. The blood god does not have a family. Well, I’d love to continue, but I’m not feeling well so I’m going to head to bed, night, chat, see you soon.” He says, ending the stream real quick, dreading the questions he’d be getting from now on.

He leaves his room and heads down the hall towards the boys’ room. He checks Tommy’s temperature, sure enough, Tommy has a small fever. 

“Dream, make Tubbo some tea or hot chocolate, he needs something warm to soothe his throat, I’m going to give Tommy a cool bath,” Techno said, grabbing the young boy from his bed. “We’ll be in the kitchen in a bit for popsicles,” Techno says, leaving Dream with Toby. Techno knew that Toby was his name but there is something about seeing the young boy light up every time he’s called Tubbo that he can’t help but let the smallest smile slip. 

After popsicles were eaten and the boys’ were back in bed, Techno put a kettle on boil to make himself some tea. “So what were you doing before I interrupted you?” Dream asks, leaning on the counter, the confident way he was.

“My job,” Techno said, grabbing the teacup out of the cabinet. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask about that,” Dream says.

“What about it?” Techno asks, raising an eyebrow as he grabs out the special tea Phil had gotten him last time he’d stopped by.

“I mean, like you said a little bit ago, you don’t work during the week,” Dream starts.

“I misspoke, I do work during the week but I don’t work during the day,” Techno says, dropping some tea leaves into his cup.

“Okay, then what do you do for work?”

“I’m a streamer,” Techno shrugs as the kettle starts wheezing.

“That’s why you called me cringe for saying Pog,” Dream chuckles.

“No, it was just cringe,” Techno says, pouring the boiling water. They sit in a comfortable silence nothing but the light buzzing of the fridge, and the crackling of the fire from the welcoming fireplace.

“You’re nicer than I thought you were when we were in competition,” Dream admits. 

“You’re alright,” Techno says, finishing his tea. He turns towards the sink and was rolling up his sleeves when Dream comes up behind him. “I can do it,” he says, taking the cup from his hand. Techno froze, why was Dream so close, when had he gotten this close? Why hadn’t Technoblade hit him off yet?

“You feeling ok? You seem flushed,” Dream asks, breaking Techno’s haze. He twists out of Dream’s, oddly comfortable, hold and heads to his room quickly, throwing a quick thank you and good night over his shoulder. He closes the door, locking it force of habit and all, he slides down against the door, letting his head hit the door. God, what was happening to him? Why’d he freeze?

It was two days later when Tommy and Tubbo were feeling better. Tommy and Tubbo smirk at each other during breakfast that day. It was a Wilby day, so Wilbur was sitting at the table, smiling at the boys.

“What are you guys smiling bout? Techno says, placing food on four plates because Dream had work that morning.

“Tubbo told me a secret,” Tommy smiles.

“And Tommy told me,” Wilbur smirks at Techno.

“And what would that be?” Techno says, raising an eyebrow at Wilbur as he pours the boys some apple juice.

“It’s not my secret to tell,” Wilbur shrugs, taking a bit of his banana. It was his third one this morning. 

“Toby, Thomas” Techno says, looking down on the boys.

“Dream told me something,” Toby says, squirming in his seat.

“Don’t pressure the poor boy,” Wilbur says, cutting his pancakes.

“Toby,” Techno says, his voice almost coming off as a warning.

“Dream likes you!”

“And there it is?” Wilbur smirks, leaning back with a slow clap filling the room. 

“Of course he should like me, we’re friends,” Techno says, swerving around the apparently obvious meaning to Tubbo’s word.

“Techno, you’re dense,” Wilbur says, stabbing a cut-sized pancake. 

“Whatever, how’s the food?” Techno asks, cutting his own food.

“Yummy!” Tommy and Tubbo say with a full mouth. 

They finish eating breakfast, and Wilbur helps get the boys ready for whatever he had planned that day. Techno shakes his head trying to ignore what Toby had said as he was cleaning up the kitchen. He waves bye to the boys as Wilbur is dragged out of the house by the youngins. Techno starts going through the usual chores. He was finishing up stocking the fireplace when he heard the door open. He looks up and it’s Dream.

“Hey, Dream,” Techno says, brushing his hands and then brushing off his knees. 

“I got let off early today,” he smiles, taking off his jacket.

“I can see that,” Techno says, sitting on the couch, Dream sat down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder. “I was told something interesting today.”

“Cool, what’d ya hear?” Dream asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Toby said something interesting.” Dream pales, yanking his arm away from Techno’s shoulder.

“Well… ummm this is awkward, but I guess I’ll start packing,” Dream says, standing up. 

“Why you’re allowed to like me, we’re friends,” Techno says, standing up following the tall blond down the hall. Dream was in his room throwing his things that he’d collected over his time in the house, in a bag. “Why are you packing?” 

Dream turns to the slightly shorter man, he puts his hands on Techno’s shoulder, and then he steps closer, their lips almost touching. “Not like that, Techno.”

He doesn’t know what came over him, he finished closing the distance, pressing an open mouth kiss to Dream’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed... I promised I wouldn't write for this fandom but lol here I am


End file.
